


Make The Flowers Bloom

by ZeuXi (HoneyWoo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Begging, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Kim Jungwoo, Fairy/Human Relationships, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Jungwoo is intersex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vaginal Sex, Wizard Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, doyoung has to punish him, jungwoo is a brat, the beginning is wholesome as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWoo/pseuds/ZeuXi
Summary: “So, about the favor you owe me, it’s nothing that you, powerful wizard, can’t handle.” Jungwoo fawned, his tone of voice causing a spike in Doyoung’s blood sugar level, causing his mouth to feel rather dry. “As you know, you’re the first human I’ve ever met, and I want to get to know you better.” He continued, stopping to gaze expectantly at Doyoung, who skeptically raised a brow.“And how do you plan to go about doing that?” Doyoung asked instinctively, the words slipping out by complete accident. Instantly, his face drained of color. Right in front of him, Jungwoo was grinning broadly, closely resembling a Cheshire cat rather than a fairy, the words ‘I’m glad you asked!’ eager to spill over his lips.Without a doubt, Doyoung had just set himself up for trouble.Or,Doyoung sets out into the heart of the Enchanted Woods in search of an Azure Rose, a highly rare species of flower which is needed to craft a potion that could cure the King of his terminal illness. However, during his exploration, he's in for an unexpected surprise when he comes across a fairy with a personal agenda - who decides to help him in exchange for fulfilling his requests.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Make The Flowers Bloom

That day, a chorus of murmurs buzzed through the busy streets of the quaint countryside town where Doyoung lived.

“Have you heard?” A passerby exclaimed to another as they ambled past the closed doors of a shop named Potions, Charms and Miscellaneous Magic.

“The King has fallen terminally ill, and is rewarding a handsome sum of money to the wizard who can craft a potion powerful enough to cure him.”

“Who hasn’t heard?” The other replied, sounding almost offended that his friend had assumed him to be uninformed. A sigh filled the crisp late-afternoon air. “Unfortunately, I'm not a wizard. I know just as much about potions as I do about the Enchanted Woods, and now that’s costing me a lifetime of riches.”

"The same goes for me." The first passerby sighed, also lamenting his disadvantage. “And speaking of the Enchanted Woods, I bet that wizard Kim Doyoung is there right now - that must be why he’s closed shop so early.”

He shot a quick backwards glance to the closed Potions store before drawling on in faint admiration.

“How he manages to harvest his ingredients from there and come back alive, I’d never know. He claims that the Woods are completely harmless, but everyone knows that Doyoung is immune to fear, so I couldn't possibly take his word for it. Heck, I’m sure that the whole village – myself included – won’t ever be setting foot in there. Strange, dangerous place that is, the Enchanted Woods.”

“Yeah.” The other replied. “As much as I want to see a fairy, I’m terrified stiff of what I might run into instead.”

*

In many aspects, the Enchanted Woods was a place like no other. Home to the supernatural and mystical, the Woods fanned out magnificently across one hundred acres of densely forested land bordering the west end of town, where it basked in a cloud of splendor and mystery.

In the village, adults and children alike often enjoyed the view from their bedroom windows. Spidery branches of pine trees gently scraped the heavens, their leafy canopies cradling low-lying clouds during the day, and exchanging them for a brilliant necklace of stars at sundown.

But after midnight was when the Woods truly came to life. Droves of fireflies would illuminate its shadowy entrance, settling on patches of grass to form a buzzing carpet of light, and small nocturnal critters would merrily chase each other through the neighboring fields, all the way to the town square. And oblivious to all this, spectacled owls would soar above the trees, diving and looping in the great inky sky, gliding elegantly to wherever they pleased.

Magical beings didn’t seem too keen on emerging from the woods at any time of day, to the great relief – and to a lesser extent, disappointment – of the village-folk. But as much as some folk wanted to meet magical beings, it always boiled down to the fact that their fear of actually venturing into the Woods outweighed their curiosity.

But Kim Doyoung, however, was the only one who wasn’t the slightest bit afraid of trespassing into magical territory.

After all, how could he, when magic was his specialty?

Acclaimed for his extraordinary inability to be scared, Kim Doyoung was also known for wisdom well beyond his twenty-four years. He was a master of potions, his skills on par with those of the esteemed wizards living large in the inner city.

That wasn’t to say that Doyoung wasn’t wealthy, though. His shop, Potions, Charms and Miscellaneous Magic was always bustling with loyal customers who wouldn’t leave until they’ve splurged at least one full bag of gold on magical medicine. But when faced with the opportunity to earn both money and recognition for his potions, Doyoung didn’t see any harm in using his talent to craft a Divine Regeneration Potion for the King.

Although one of the most difficult potions to brew, a Divine Regeneration potion would definitely cure the King of his liver failure, unlike the simpler, easier-to-brew Healthiferous potion which would keep the King alive for a couple years without fully curing his ailment.

Most wizards were possibly at their cauldrons at the moment, concocting some variant of the Healthiferous potion; but Doyoung knew well that no matter how much they adapted the recipe to suit the King’s needs, it would take at least four days for the potion to steep.

The trickier option was much faster, only taking one and a half hours to brew, and hence would give Doyoung a huge time advantage over the rest.

The sole disadvantage, however, was that Doyoung was lacking the main ingredient, so rare that not even the black market had it for sale: a petal of Azure Rose.

The rarest species of rose to ever exist on Earth, the Azure Rose grew in bushes secluded in the very heart of magical lands, deep into the unknown where magical beings resided – for example, the Enchanted Woods.

Doyoung was familiar with the Woods, of course, but he had never allowed himself to wander too far in. Before now, he didn’t need to. Everything he required could all be found a short distance past the entrance, on the outskirts of fairy territory. But now in search of an Azure Rose, Doyoung would have to intrude on that space – politely, that was a must – and scour the area as quickly as he could.

Certainly, this would be his biggest adventure yet, and Doyoung, immune to fear as he always was, couldn’t be more excited to jump into it.

*

Doyoung closely surveyed his surroundings as he tread on the mossy floor of the Enchanted Woods, the thick soles of his combat boots crunching piles of fallen leaves as he weaved between unkempt shrubs and darkly barked oak trees. He shot a glance upwards. Far above his head, blackbirds jumped from branch to branch, twittering curiously amongst themselves, trying to guess what the wizard was up to this deep in the woods, at this time of day.

Through the dense forest canopy, golden rays of evening sun cascaded to the ground, scattering in a mosaic pattern. Night was on the horizon, and a quick glance at his pocket-watch told Doyoung that it was later than he’d realized; seven o’clock. Be that as it may, he refused to pause his explorations. He had promised himself before leaving home that he was not going to leave the Woods until an Azure Rose was in his hand, no matter the cost, and it was common knowledge that Doyoung was not an advocate for breaking promises.

A few long strides later, Doyoung suddenly found himself at the edge of a small clearing. The leafy canopy was thinner there, allowing more golden light to shine through, some of it falling directly onto the biggest strawberry shrub that Doyoung had ever seen. Amazingly, it reached to almost half his height and flaunted ripe, swollen berries which drooped temptingly off of its branches, begging to be eaten.

Pulled towards it like a magnet, Doyoung stepped closer to the shrub and smiled warmly, not forgetting basic courtesy when approaching strange – and magical – plants.

“Would you mind if I took a couple of your strawberries?” He asked it softly.

The shrub swished its leaves in agreement, seemingly eager to get rid of its fruit which were no doubt a great burden. Doyoung thanked it and carefully picked three strawberries, each roughly the size of half his fist, and as expected, they weighed heavily in his hand. The sight was marvelous, and Doyoung couldn’t help but lean against a nearby tree and snack on them earlier than he had intended.

By the time he had finished, his appetite somehow managed to bring him back over to the shrub and ask for more. Luckily, it was more than willing to oblige. It was when he was about to eat his eighth strawberry when all of a sudden a loud rustling came from a small bush opposite Doyoung, who almost dropped his strawberry in surprise when a snowy-white rabbit emerged and hopped into the middle of the clearing.

Doyoung laughed lightly, placing a hand on his chest. He was glad that it was just a rabbit. He liked rabbits, and this one was no exception. It didn’t look different from any other rabbit, but for all he knew it could’ve been magical.

What Doyoung knew for certain, though, was that this rabbit was the cutest one that he had ever seen.

It had a tiny pink nose, large glittering brown eyes, floppy white ears and a fluffy collar of fur around its neck. And to his great delight, it didn’t seem remotely scared of Doyoung, and made friendly squeaking noises as it hopped its way over to nuzzle the leg of his cargo pants.

Warmth filling his chest, Doyoung smiled. “Hello there, little bunny.” He said, making sure to keep his voice comfortably low so as not to scare it off. “Have you come here for a strawberry?”

The rabbit continued to rub its face onto his shin. Interpreting the action as a yes, Doyoung chuckled happily. “Alright. I’ll give you my last one.”

Slowly, he bent down, the rabbit backing away slightly to move directly in front of Doyoung, who held out a juicy looking strawberry in the palm of his hand. The rabbit inched forward and began to nibble on the fruit with great enthusiasm, occasionally looking up at Doyoung, its large brown eyes twinkling in gratitude. Observing it with both amazement and curiosity, Doyoung couldn’t help but wonder where the lovely creature had come from, but he refrained from posing any questions until it had finished eating.

“Is your burrow around here?” Doyoung asked softly, pursing his lips when the rabbit twitched its nose three times to say yes. It seemed to understand words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I stumbled across here while searching for an Azure Rose.”

The rabbit seemed to perk up at the name of the flower.

Doyoung felt a thought pop up in his mind. This rabbit, having lived in the depths of the Woods, must’ve come across an Azure Rose at least once in its lifetime. And if luck was on his side, maybe it knew where to find one.

“I don’t suppose you’d know where to find one?” Doyoung thought out loud, his voice a mere whisper.

Immediately, the rabbit let out a squeak and hopped into the center of the clearing, stopping there to look backwards at a wide-eyed Doyoung, seeming to signal for him to come along.

Greatly astonished, Doyoung got up from the ground, dusting his hands on his pants.

“You’re leading the way?” He questioned the rabbit, who hopped forward once more, glancing back at him just as it had done before. Clearly it wanted to take him somewhere.

Keeping his footsteps light, Doyoung treaded over to where the rabbit waited on the grassy clearing. “Okay. I’ll be right behind you.” He affirmed.

And with that, the rabbit bounded off. It moved fast, weaving between tree-trunks and leaping gracefully over protruding roots. Even so, Doyoung had no problem keeping up. All he needed to do was lengthen his strides and lock his attention to where the rabbit was going.

The deeper they went into the Woods, the darker the surroundings became, and for the first time ever, Doyoung felt a sense of unease build up in his chest. His body almost threatened to freeze up in fear and abandon the pursuit, but no, he couldn’t. For hardly any reason at all, the rabbit was doing him a favor, not to mention that this was Doyoung’s only chance of being lead to an Azure Rose-bush.

He was not going to let himself – and the rabbit - down.

Taking a deep breath in, Doyoung continued to tail the rabbit further and further into the Woods until the only sights he could see were the nearest tree-trunks and the silvery fur of the rabbit glistening in the dwindling sun.

Doyoung remembered belatedly that he had a flashlight in his pocket, but by the time he did, there was no longer a need for it. Bright pink light streamed in from a new clearing now in front of him, and the rabbit scampered ahead, diving underneath a curtain of ivy that draped from the surrounding willows.

Doyoung gingerly lifted up the ivy and crept into the clearing, quickly noticing that the rabbit had stopped in the middle and was sitting down proudly.

That was when he saw it.

Behind the rabbit was a magnificent shrub laden with sparkling emerald leaves and shimmering sky-blue flowers whose curved petals swirled into delicate, ornate cups.

_An Azure Rose bush._

Immediately, Doyoung returned his gaze to the rabbit, completely astounded. “You wonderful rabbit, thank you for bringing me here!” He said in a loud whisper.

He had to blink three times to truly believe it. There were enough roses on the bush to fill one thousand cauldrons to the brim with Divine Regeneration Potion.

Yes, Doyoung had set out for one rose or two, but he was sure that the plant, as loaded as it was, wouldn’t mind him taking a couple more.

He stepped forward slowly, quickly glancing down to see his boots submerge into a sea of lavender. In fact, the entire floor of the clearing was coated with these sweetly perfumed flowers that left no room for anything else to grow save for the roses and the clusters of enormous toadstools scattered around the area.

Treading more carefully, Doyoung approached the shrub, the rabbit looking on expectantly from where it sat. He examined the flowers without touching them, and beamed kindly before even starting to talk to the plant.

“Good evening,” Doyoung whispered. “It seems to me that you’re heavily burdened under all your flowers. I believe that it should benefit us both if I relieved you of three. Would you let me?”

The plant didn’t swish its leaves, or rustle its flowers. It didn’t even reflect the rays of the ebbing sunlight in response.

It did absolutely nothing - as if Doyoung had said nothing at all.

Doyoung hid his bewilderment under his smile. Knowing that he couldn’t pick the magical flowers until the plant allowed him to (unless he wanted poisoned flowers, of course), he had to try again.

He took a step back and repeated his actions, speaking louder this time.

“Good evening, Rose-bush. I’m sorry to disturb you at this time of day, but I’m a wizard and I would be _so_ grateful if you could give me one of your flowers. You see, I’m hoping to brew a potion that can save the life of the dying King. Please allow me to have just _one_.”

Doyoung waited.

And waited.

A minute passed, and there was still no response. He was beginning to get frustrated.

He did not set out that afternoon with the intent of begging an unresponsive plant for a _single_ rose. That was definitely not on the agenda. And certainly, the plant must have heard him the second time if not the first.

Either the plant was extremely stingy, or, maybe it didn’t even acknowledge humans-

“Do you need some help?” asked an unknown, cheerful voice dangerously close behind Doyoung.

Taken aback, Doyoung instantly swiveled around, freezing into place once he came face to face with a boy his age, grinning pleasantly at him.

No, this was not any ordinary boy.

Over the narrow shoulder straps of the stranger’s breezy tunic, Doyoung could see the curved tips of two greenish iridescent wings shimmering in the moonlight.

“You’re.” Doyoung started, his breathing rate slowing down as shock faded from his body. “A fairy, aren’t you?”

The fairy laughed mirthfully, nodding his head. “Yes.” He replied, flicking his admiring gaze across Doyoung’s face as if he was a famous painting on display in the city’s art museum. “And you.” The fairy continued, voice laden with fascination. “You’re a human. And a handsome one, too.”

Doyoung flushed red.

In his curiosity, the fairy inched closer to Doyoung, who at once leaned back to put at least _some_ space between them.

As it may have been that the fairy had never met a human before, it was important to have a bit of courtesy. Doyoung couldn’t stay focused on his goal (or think properly, even) when all he could see was a pretty face with fluffy dark hair, glittering brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

By no means was Doyoung going to push him away, but at the same time, he did need to breathe.

At long last, the fairy noticed the increasingly embarrassed look on Doyoung’s face and took a step back, possibly recognizing that he was being too forward.

“So, what’s your name?” The fairy asked coyly, intertwining his hands in front of him. Doyoung paused before responding, wondering if it was a good idea to dish out his personal information to a magical being that he had just met.

But then again, it was just his name.

“Kim Doyoung.” He answered, following it up with an amiable, “What about you?”

The fairy beamed proudly. “I’m Jungwoo.” He said, then darted his gaze to the ground, visibly becoming shy. “I don’t have a last name, but if you want to give me yours, I’ll take it gladly.”

Instantly, Doyoung erupted in a burst of panicked laughter which only stopped the moment he clasped a hand over his mouth. He could barely keep eye contact with Jungwoo, the sinless expression on his face setting off a flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

Only after inhaling deeply, Doyoung attempted to speak.

“You know what that signifies, right? If I give you my last name, that is.” He remarked, preoccupying himself with the lavender floor so that he didn’t have to chance blushing again.

“Of course I do.” Jungwoo chirped all too confidently. Even without looking at him, Doyoung could see his guiltless smirk just from how it bled into his voice, the sheer mental picture making Doyoung's face heat up.

That was the cue to change the conversation.

Doyoung stepped aside and tilted his head in the direction of the Azure Rose bush, directing Jungwoo’s attention to it. “Remember when you asked me if I wanted help to pick roses?” He pointed out.

Jungwoo nodded, a look of triumph still on his face from having successfully made Doyoung flustered in the last conversation. He seemed to be the more playful type of fairy, but Doyoung didn’t mind putting up with his games as long as he wound up with a handful of roses at the end of them all.

Keeping his eyes locked on the bush, Doyoung went on. “Twice I asked for some of its flowers only for it to give me no response. No plant has ever blatantly ignored me before, not even a magical plant. Maybe, if you please, could you talk to this one for me?”

Jungwoo hummed in thought, casually strolling over to Doyoung, brushing shoulders with him before stopping in right front of the bush, his tinted wings slowly opening and closing behind him.

Doyoung caught himself observing the dark swirling patterns on Jungwoo’s perfectly symmetrical wings, tracing the lines with his eyes and in turn making himself dizzy.

He had a sudden impulse to touch them. But the moment his hand gravitated upwards, Doyoung pulled it back, forcing himself not to invade Jungwoo’s space even though Jungwoo had just been up in Doyoung’s face no longer than a couple minutes ago.

Still, Doyoung was not going to feel up Jungwoo's wings without permission. Maybe when the Azure Rose business was over, he would gather up the courage to ask.

“Yeah, I suppose the plant might listen to me, since I’m a fairy.” Jungwoo said thoughtfully, pausing for a moment before turning to Doyoung with a tremendously gleeful smirk.

It was all too obvious that Jungwoo had something else up his sleeve, and, hoping to nip his mischievous plans in the bud, Doyoung spoke up quickly.

“I think so too. Now, how about you go ahead and find out-”

“Actually, Doyoung,” Jungwoo interrupted silkily, a sugar-coated smile dancing on his lips as he continued. “My help is worth a little more than a strawberry.” Suddenly, he perked up, eyes brightening happily. “Thanks for the strawberry, by the way. I really enjoyed it.”

Jungwoo flicked his gaze to the ground and then back to Doyoung, fixing him with a gracious, wide-eyed stare. And in that moment, Doyoung knew.

Of course. The white rabbit had been the fairy in disguise. He could’ve guessed that. No matter what form Jungwoo took on, he had the same glittering brown eyes.

And in retrospect, the rabbit _had_ struck Doyoung as a tad too friendly, and finally, he understood why.

“So, it was you all along.” Doyoung said to himself, Jungwoo nodding and smiling in agreement. “But as you said, if your help is worth more than a strawberry, why did you do me the favor of leading me here?”

“Simple.” Jungwoo replied, taking a step closer to speak directly into Doyoung’s ear. The low hum of his voice sent a tingling sensation down his neck, causing Doyoung to start feeling a certain type of way that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“So that you’d owe me one.” Jungwoo whispered.

“Owe you one?” Doyoung asked, furrowing his brows and shifting away from Jungwoo for the sake of his violently pounding heart. “What could you, a fairy, possibly want from a human?”

“Not much,” Jungwoo trilled, reaching out and clasping his warm hands around the sleeve of Doyoung’s cloak, pressing his body against him. At this point, Doyoung couldn’t do anything but roll with the punches that were headed his way.

Jungwoo drawled on, his pure tone of voice a dead give-away that his intentions were not.

“Or a _lot_ , depending on how you look at it.”

Doyoung chose not to respond and cast his gaze to a patch of human-sized red toadstools not too far off from where he was standing. They happened to be the source of the soft pink light illuminating the area. But unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to appreciate the scenery with Jungwoo now squeezing his arm and giggling.

Taking a steady breath in, Doyoung tried to mitigate the situation.

“If you need to hold on to me to stand up properly, I suggest you take a seat on the toadstools over there, and then we can talk.” He stated plainly, trying unsuccessfully to prize his arm out of Jungwoo’s clinging grasp, which only tightened the more he fought it.

“But I’m comfortable here,” Jungwoo whined, resting his cheek on Doyoung’s shoulder and jutting out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “I don’t want to let go…” He sighed. “But I will if you say so, _Doie._ ”

Doyoung almost choked at the sound of the sudden nickname, doubling over in his second fit of panicked laughter for the day while Jungwoo calmly slid his hands off his arm and skipped over to the red toadstools, wings fluttering behind him, and proudly took a seat on the edge and began to swing his long legs back and forth.

It was staggering - almost crazy - how a single word from Jungwoo could evoke such an intense reaction from Doyoung.

“Are you going to sit next to me?” Jungwoo asked sweetly, Doyoung still recovering from his sudden outburst and hiding his blushing face in his hands.

Getting anywhere without the fairy teasing him was not going to be possible.

“Eventually.” Doyoung said, officially giving in. He ambled over to the glowing toadstool opposite Jungwoo and took a cross-legged seat on the warm surface so that his legs were out of reach. Jungwoo continued to kick his legs up and down in his seat, clearly trying to direct attention to them, but Doyoung, knowing what was good for him, began to stare him right in the eyes.

Beaming sheepishly, Jungwoo stopped swinging his legs and picked up the previous conversation.

“So, about the favor you owe me, it’s nothing that _you_ , powerful wizard, can’t handle.” He fawned, his tone of voice causing a spike in Doyoung’s blood sugar level, causing his mouth to feel rather dry. “As you know, you’re the first human I’ve ever met, and I want to get to know you better.” He continued, stopping to gaze expectantly at Doyoung, who skeptically raised a brow.

“And how do you plan to go about doing that?” Doyoung asked instinctively, the words slipping out by complete accident. Instantly, his face drained of color. Right in front of him, Jungwoo was grinning broadly, closely resembling a Cheshire cat rather than a fairy, the words ‘I’m glad you asked!’ eager to spill over his lips.

Without a doubt, Doyoung had just set himself up for trouble. His mind scolded him for being so careless, but his heart on the other hand was exultant, aligning itself with Jungwoo and waiting excitedly on his next move. It was the start of an internal war.

“I’m glad you asked.” Jungwoo announced cheerfully, sliding off the toadstool and making his way to the one that Doyoung was sitting on, placing his hands on the edge and leaning forward to speak.

For his own good, Doyoung scooted backwards.

“But before I tell you, I need to ask you a simple question.” Jungwoo continued, frivolously rocking back and forth on his heels.

“What question?” Doyoung laughed out nervously, already having predicted what Jungwoo could possibly say next.

The corners of Jungwoo’s mouth gradually curved upwards into a mischievous smirk, his gaze dropping to Doyoung’s hands which were neatly folded together in his lap.

“Say,” Jungwoo mused casually, flicking his gaze back up, locking eyes with Doyoung. “Have you ever _been_ with a fairy before?”

Instantly, Doyoung turned scarlet. No amount of bracing could have saved him from this grenade. “No, I haven’t – wait - _why_ are you asking me this?” He choked out, body immobilizing and refusing to distance itself from Jungwoo, who looked so pleased that it was as though Doyoung’s panicked reaction was merely for his entertainment.

Like this, Jungwoo was insanely attractive, and there just was no point in denying it.

“Surely you already know the answer to that.” Jungwoo teased, placing his elbows on the edge of the toadstool and propping up his chin to stare wide-eyed at Doyoung, who could do nothing but smile at him nervously.

“So, now that you’ve answered _that_ question, I’ll tell you what I want in exchange for getting you your precious roses.” Jungwoo continued with a hum, pausing to take a moment to admire the glass tension that he had just created, and Doyoung helplessly counted down the seconds until it was smashed with a shattering bang.

A wicked grin slowly crept on to Jungwoo’s lips.

“I want you to fuck me.” He declared, utterly devoid of shame. 

Doyoung flinched. At once, a sweltering wave of heat swept over his entire body, a vicious, uncontrollable blush creeping across his face and ears, a relentless, feverish sensation prickling underneath his skin. It was as almost though Doyoung had been drenched in gasoline, and Jungwoo had casually tossed a fistful of lighted matches in his direction, angling one to strategically hit the tip of his nose and set his face on fire.

However, Doyoung couldn’t say that he hadn’t expected Jungwoo to make such an explicit proposition, for Jungwoo’s bold actions and playful remarks had all been leaning to intimacy. But no longer could Doyoung simply brush him off, or refocus Jungwoo’s attention towards the bigger task at hand. He just couldn’t. The stone of his will-power was on the verge of shattering under the pressure of Jungwoo’s seduction, threatening to crush his rationality and surrender to his wishes.

Doyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He couldn’t give in just yet. Not until Jungwoo gave him one last push.

“So, what if I said that I didn’t want your help anymore?” He asked tentatively, holding back a grin as Jungwoo hummed in thought, resting his head on his arms and staring up at Doyoung with a playful glint in his eyes.

“Then you’d have to leave empty-handed, or worse, with poisoned roses.” Jungwoo teased, fluttering his wings open and closed as if he knew that Doyoung was itching to touch them. “This is my garden, and the plants don’t listen to anyone but me. If you can’t give me what I want in return for the flowers that _I_ took time to grow,” He smiled impishly, leaning further onto the toadstool to wink at Doyoung. “Then I suggest you head back home in the pitch-dark, dissatisfied and sexually frustrated, _crying_ over the fact that you had foolishly passed up your only chance to screw a fairy.”

That was it.

Officially tripped off, Doyoung threw off his cloak and slid off the toadstool, landing on his feet right next to Jungwoo, who immediately straightened up to face him with a smug, mischievous grin. It made Doyoung start to combat the urge to pin Jungwoo down to the nearest surface and give it to him roughly, because it really seemed as though Jungwoo wanted it that way.

“You really know how to get what you want, don’t you?” Doyoung almost growled, narrowing his eyes when Jungwoo nodded all too hastily, desiring nothing more than to rile him up even further.

Jungwoo was a veritable load of trouble, but at least he made up for it by being cute.

Doyoung reached out and jerked Jungwoo’s chin upwards, a satisfied smile creeping over his lips when Jungwoo squeaked in surprise.

“I’ll take up your offer.”

Jungwoo smirked, eyes glinting devilishly as he leaned his chin further into Doyoung’s hand. “I knew you’d come around.” He crooned, bringing his hands to his silken tunic, sliding the straps past his shoulders and down his arms, exposing his milky collarbones and chest.

Doyoung slowly let go of Jungwoo’s chin to watch in awe as his clothes slipped to the ground. To say the least, Jungwoo’s body was impressive. Not the slightest mark or blemish tainted the surface of his skin, and his frame was slender and graceful, delicately curving in all the right places. No expectation was left unsurpassed, and Doyoung witnessed an all-encompassing hunger consume his own body, taking full control of his words and actions.

“Look at you,” Doyoung hummed darkly, flicking his eyes up and down Jungwoo’s figure. “A fairy stripping down for a human to take pleasure in. There’s not an ounce of shame in you, is there?”

Jungwoo beamed insolently, throwing his arms around Doyoung’s neck and touching noses with him, totally unfazed by what he had just said.

“Not an ounce.” Jungwoo trilled defiantly, not hesitating to press a brief, provoking peck to Doyoung’s lips, and effectively getting on his nerves.

There was no light in Doyoung’s voice as he responded, his tone heavy with warning. “Jungwoo, you _really_ don’t know what you’re putting yourself up for-”

“Actually, _Doie_ , I know exactly what I’m putting myself up for-”

At once, Doyoung hastily grabbed Jungwoo by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder, clutching him firmly in his arms as he carried him to the largest magical toadstool in sight, Jungwoo giggling into his ear and wrapping his legs around him. Doyoung stopped at the edge of the toadstool, leaning forward to drop Jungwoo flat on his back on the warm surface, breathing heavily as Doyoung took the opportunity to trap him on either side of his hands.

Jungwoo let out another short burst of laughter, staring up at Doyoung with excitement and naughtiness glimmering in his eyes.

“I was hoping you’d do tha-”

Instantly, Jungwoo’s words were cut off, Doyoung crashing his lips against his with a double intent to shut him up and to satisfy his own excruciating thirst. Jungwoo melted under the heat of the kiss, his body submitting to Doyoung, allowing a tongue to slip into his mouth when it swiped across his lips. The taste of strawberry lingered on their breath as Doyoung broke away from the kiss to press firm, wet kisses along the stretch of Jungwoo’s jawline and trailing them down his neck and collarbones, stirring up soft groans from Jungwoo as the line of tiny red dots extended along his skin.

“Bite me more,” Jungwoo gasped out, voice laced with need. “Shock me when I look at myself afterwards.”

Doyoung chuckled against Jungwoo’s chest before shooting a glance up at him. “Be careful what you ask for.” He murmured before proceeding to mark Jungwoo, not stopping until a striking constellation of blemishes littered the skin of his stomach and lower abdomen. Moving all the way down and placing his lips hungrily on the inside of Jungwoo’s thighs, Doyoung was suddenly brought to the attention of a surprisingly interesting detail about Jungwoo.

He looked up at Jungwoo, who stopped looking blissful to show his confusion at the sudden pause.

“So Jungwoo,” Doyoung mused, immune to the pout that Jungwoo was now giving him. “You didn’t tell me that you were intersex.”

Jungwoo turned crimson, immediately trying to close his legs only for Doyoung to give a light laugh and force them wide open, revealing a dainty, rosy pussy which matched perfectly with what he had above, curving prettily against his stomach. Naturally, every part of Jungwoo was beautiful, the sight of him alone effortlessly getting Doyoung rock hard, erection throbbing and pushing against the inside of his pants.

For once, Jungwoo looked positively embarrassed, shyly averting his eyes to the rose-bush as Doyoung swept his gaze over his body again.

“Not to mention, we’ve barely started and you’re already soaking wet.” Doyoung almost laughed out. “You really like me _that_ much, don’t you?”

Jungwoo’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder at this point. He slackened in Doyoung’s grasp, sprawling out even more on the surface of the toadstool, the taste of his own medicine sapping his ability to retort.

“Don’t tell me about it,” Jungwoo whined out desperately, “Just hurry up and take me.”

Doyoung chuckled, leaning forward to whisper straight into Jungwoo’s ear.

“Gladly.”

*

This was exactly what Jungwoo had wanted. Two steady hands gripping his tiny waist, his legs firmly hugging Doyoung’s sides, his eyes fluttering shut with intoxicating pleasure as Doyoung pounded his tightening insides mercilessly, just the way he liked it.

Even now, Doyoung was fully aware that he was too far gone, but he didn’t give a damn. Not when his vision was blessed with Jungwoo’s beautiful body moving perfectly in sync with his thrusts, Jungwoo’s pretty face reddening with over-exhaustion as he obediently took Doyoung’s sizeable cock as he was supposed to. Recklessly, Doyoung was letting his carnal instincts fuel him, letting himself slam deeper and deeper into Jungwoo’s deliciously warm pussy, Jungwoo being rendered more and more delirious, Doyoung giving over and above what Jungwoo persistently – and loudly - begged for.

A well deserved punishment, Doyoung reasoned. For sheer defiance and shamelessness, Jungwoo needed to be taught a lesson.

Doyoung slowed his movements to lean forward to murmur into Jungwoo’s ear, Jungwoo immediately letting out a gratified moan. “So, clever little brat, how does it feel getting fucked senselessly by a human you’ve just met?”

“It feels good-” Jungwoo gasped out between labored breaths, “Feels so fucking good- ah!”

A deep, powerful thrust directly hitting his sweet spot forced Jungwoo to let a high-pitched whine slip out of his mouth, his insides reflexively clenching around Doyoung, squeezing his cock and sending him a few steps closer to the edge.

“God, Jungwoo, you’re so tight.” Doyoung heaved out, straightening up a little and sliding his hands down from Jungwoo’s waist to his thighs, lifting and spreading them fully before ramming further into his dripping pussy. “Squeeze me more.” Doyoung ordered, Jungwoo obliging and immediately voicing a string of uncontrollable moans as Doyoung groaned and continued to slam into him.

Not much later, Jungwoo’s thighs were shaking in Doyoung’s grasp, his eyes forced closed and his breathing quick and shallow as he neared his release.

“Oh _fuck_ , Doie, don’t stop-” He nearly sobbed out in pleasure. “I’m about to c-come!”

Jungwoo’s back arched suddenly as he came with Doyoung still thrusting inside him, walls pulsing and contracting as wetness flowed out of him, his own come streaking his stomach. His expression was endearingly cute, his nose scrunching up like a rabbit only to relax as he slowly climbed back down from his release. A few seconds later, Jungwoo’s eyes fluttered back open and he gazed up at Doyoung with a dreamy contentment.

“Keep on going.” Jungwoo giggled out, using his recovering strength to grind his hips down onto Doyoung’s cock, which was still incredibly hard as he hadn’t yet reached his climax. Eager to start another round, Jungwoo smiled mischievously. “Let’s change positions, Doie, I _really_ want to ride you.”

Doyoung bit down hard on his lip, the pain delaying his orgasm by a little. “Sure.” He agreed, sliding out of Jungwoo to sit down on the edge of the toadstool while Jungwoo crawled onto Doyoung’s lap, facing him, and then quickly used his hand to position Doyoung’s cock at his slippery entrance before sinking down to the base, letting out a deep groan as Doyoung began to thrust into him again, hands gripping Jungwoo’s hips and guiding them down as Jungwoo began to bounce on his cock.

“Fuck yes, Doie-” Jungwoo slurred out, leaning back slightly on Doyoung’s lap to deepen his thrusts. “Slam me down onto your thick, beautiful cock, just like that...”

“You should hear yourself,” Doyoung crooned against Jungwoo’s neck, doing just as he had been told. “You’re talking so dirty. Luckily, I like it when you talk like that.”

Soon after, Jungwoo became a gorgeous, moaning mess once again, his hands grabbing Doyoung’s back, nails gently scraping Doyoung’s skin as he continued to ride him, faster and faster. His second release was on the horizon, and Jungwoo’s energy was beginning to dwindle, his movements slowing and forcing Doyoung, also nearing his own release, to compensate by grabbing Jungwoo’s hips more firmly and slamming him down onto his lap, slamming his own hips upwards and fucking into him with reckless abandon. Gradually, the rhythm of Doyoung’s thrusts became more erratic, Jungwoo’s insides beginning to flutter around him, the both of them about to peak at nearly the same time.

Jungwoo let out a high-pitched gasp, his whines exceptionally needy as he announced his dawning orgasm.

“I-I’m so fucking close-” He whimpered, his breathless voice laced with pure, unadulterated lust. A wide, evil grin feebly crept onto his lips as he forced out the rest of his words.

“Doie, p-please come inside me, I n-need you to.”

“Won’t you get pregnant?” Doyoung groaned out, continuing to fuck Jungwoo without making the least bit of an effort to push him off amidst his concerns.

“Of course I-I will, but I w-want to have your children- ah, fuck!”

“Wait, what- _fuck_ \- Jungwoo!”

Jungwoo suddenly grabbed Doyoung’s shoulders, strongly forcing his hips down onto Doyoung’s cock as both of them met an equally loud, equally mind-blowing orgasm. Jungwoo slumped against Doyoung’s shoulder, giggling naughtily as Doyoung shot his load straight into him, filling his tiny leaking pussy with a generous amount of hot, sticky come.

Sure, the sensation of coming inside someone was phenomenal, and Doyoung had to admit - he didn't hate the notion of Jungwoo being knocked up by him - but at the same time, was he even ready to become a father?

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung breathed out, the clouds of ecstasy in his mind dissipating slowly as he floated down from his high. “I’m fully convinced now that you don’t know what you’re putting yourself up for.”

Jungwoo laughed, burying his face in the crook of Doyoung’s neck and continuing to anchor himself on Doyoung’s lap. “You’re wrong. I’ve always wanted half-human children. You’re just the lucky one I want to have them with.” He let out a happy hum. “And I’ve always wanted a human husband. You know, I’d like it a lot if the one who just got me pregnant would take up that role.”

Doyoung raised a brow, sliding his hands up from Jungwoo’s hips to his back, letting his fingertips skim the surface of his glossy wings. He hadn’t been able to do that properly while they were having sex, but at least he could do it now.

“Is that so?” Doyoung sighed out, continuing to caress Jungwoo’s wings, the action being oddly therapeutic. “I guess I walked into a trap here.”

“I wouldn’t call my life a trap.” Jungwoo said wittily, moving his head out of Doyoung’s shoulder to grin straight to his face. “So, now I can start calling myself Kim Jungwoo. Has a lovely ring to it, don’t you think?”

Doyoung let out a light laugh, neither panicked nor nervous. It was mildly happy, and maybe tinged with a bit of pride.

Kim Jungwoo did have a lovely ring to it.

“I suppose it does.” He said, feigning reluctance.

Jungwoo gave another pleased grin and Doyoung found himself smiling along. Now, Jungwoo looked more like an angel than a fairy, even after all the racy things he had said and done that night. It made Doyoung start to wonder that maybe, this whole entanglement mightn’t be that bad. If Jungwoo was so passionate about Doyoung to the point of wanting to raise his family, it was very possible that their relationship would bloom, yielding flowers more beautiful than a bouquet of Azure Roses.

A look of realization suddenly ghosted over Jungwoo’s features. “Look,” He said, turning his head to the nearby rose-bush and snapped his fingers twice. Doyoung watched in amazement as two Azure Roses flopped off the plant, falling softly onto the lavender ground.

“I kept my word.” Jungwoo whispered happily.

Doyoung nodded, smiling. “Thank you, Jungwoo.” He said softly, bringing up his hand to cup the side of Jungwoo’s delighted face, feeling his heart melt as Jungwoo leaned into his touch. “I think we might be able to get along – well, you know – as a couple.”

“Really?” Jungwoo chirped, brightening up as if Christmas Day had just arrived. “So, when are we getting married?”

Doyoung laughed, amused at Jungwoo’s keen enthusiasm for family matters. “Well, once the time is right. We do have to get to know each other properly-” He cleared his throat, remembering what that phrase had meant earlier in a different conversation. “By talking to each other and going on dates, for example.”

“Oh,” Jungwoo said, pouting slightly as if he was really looking forward to marrying Doyoung bright and early the next morning. “That’s right, but we’ll marry afterwards, promise?”

Jungwoo’s puppy-dog eyes made it extremely difficult for Doyoung to say no. He noticed that the sky above them was brightening, turning blue, and the stars had all disappeared, as though they had taken a new residence in Jungwoo’s glittering brown eyes. Shining brilliantly, they gave Doyoung hope. Maybe having a little fairy partner at his side for the rest of his days was the missing piece that his life yearned for – just like how the Azure Rose had been the missing ingredient to the Divine Regeneration Potion.

And who knew, Jungwoo might be a good potion-making assistant, especially with his keen knowledge on magical plants and where to find them.

Doyoung smiled warmly, leaning forward to gently touch foreheads with Jungwoo.

“Okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing I can say but: Uh, and that's a long ass ride.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, your feedback is important and I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> If you're interested in having a chat with me:  
> Twitter: [@zeuxiwoo](https://twitter.com/zeuxiwoo?s=09)  
> Curious Cat: [@zeuxiwoo](https://curiouscat.qa/zeuxiwoo)


End file.
